Celphone
by Suu-Kyi Hokkaido
Summary: Rei quiere hablar con Takao...¿como lo hara si el a regresado a china y Takao esta en Japon? XD traten de adivinar antes de leer..y no, Rei no se fue a Japon en una caja x correo ni en avion...ReTy si eso significa YAOI, dedica do a makari aguya!
1. Celphone

¡¡Regrese! Y con un fic para **makari aguya**, ¡¡SIII! Faltan fics ReTy...ejem..OoUU espero y te vaya a gustar

Yoshi: Beyblade no le pertenece a Suu-Kyi o si no seria multimillonaria y se compraría todas las escuelas de su ciudad y las destruiría y así no tendría que ir a la escuela ñ.ñ

S-K: Y perdón si hay errores en lo escrito pero me harte ya que subí 3 veces el fic y fanfictionpuntonet (ven? Ni siquiera me deja poner el nombre XD) seguía quitándole cosas y por eso se ve medio raro .UU ¡Con el fic!

_pensamientos_

**Las negritas es lo que dice Takao en la conversación por el celular.**

Es lo que dice Rei en la conversación por celular UU

+sonidos...o cosas raras XD+

Necesitaba hablar con el, ya no lo soportaba, quería escuchar su dulce vos, ¡por dios llevaba mas de 5 días sin hablar con el! ¡¿Cómo querían que sobreviviera, no es que el tuviera una obsesión con el chico ojos azul tormenta...

Rei: esos ojos que brillan con esa luz intensa, ese hermosos color de ojos que me cautiva...¡¡Necesito hablar con el! ¡¡No lo soporto más!

No claro que no...ok, talvez Rei solo quería hablar con Takao para ver si todo estaba bien por haya, si eso era, solo eso, el no esta obsesionado con Takao, solo son amigos, ¿no?

Rei: ¬¬ ¿a quien engaño? ¡Amo a Takao! T.T

"Hasta que al fin lo admites"

Es lo que dijo Rai para llamar la atención de Rei, de que el, en toda su gloria, estaba en la misma habitación que el.

Rei: ¡Rai! –Algo sonrojado.- ¿desde cuando estas aquí? (No se confundan ¬¬U Rei y RAI, ¿¿oka?)

Rai: lo suficiente para escuchar tu declaración de amor para Takao

Rei: ¡No era una declaración de amor!

Rai: pues para mí lo fue

Rei: no te pregunte...¿y que haces en mi casa?

Rai:...no se pregúntale a la autora que me metió aquí ¬¬UU –apunta a Suu-Kyi...que también se había metido sin permiso a la casa de Rei.-

Rei: um, ok...veamos, quiero hablar con Takao, ¿pero como?

Entonces una idea le pego como una pelota de beisball lanzada por Michael, ¡¡hablarle por teléfono! Pero estar en un vieja aldea de china que no conoce la tecnología tenia sus desventajas...¡no tenían teléfonos!

Rei: ahora que encuentro una solución, me encuentro con otro obstáculo T.T

Pero ¿Qué no había sido el cumpleaños de Rei hace 2 semanas, si es cierto Kai le había regalado un celular...

Rei: O.O ¡Tengo un teléfono celular!

(O0O Un celular! Por que Kai no me regala uno a mi? T.T Kai: ¬¬ por que no me caes bien...)

Rai: ahh, ¡¡¡¿¿que esperas! ¡Háblale! _¿de donde saco un celular?_

Rei: Ayúdame a buscar el celular, porfas Rai –carita de perrito pateado por Kai.-

Rai:...esta bien..._y no es que esos ojos hayan funcionado 9.9_

Y asi ambos chicos se pusieron a buscar el celular de Rei...el que no había usado desde su cumpleaños, digo, ¿a quien no le gustaría que le regalaran un celular? y Rei...le regalan uno y no lo pone en uso, ¡baka, yo ya me hubiera gastado toda la tarjeta con la que venia el celular y después le robaba su cartera a Kai y me compraba otra tarjeta con tiempo aire de 100 pesos o mas...pero regresando al tema original, mientras Rei buscaba debajo de su cama Rai buscaba por el suelo, talvez se le había caído a Rei, cuando algo peludo de color negro con blanco llamo su atención...

Rai: _¿Qué es esto? _-acercándose a la "cosa esa".-

Estando mas cerca Rei pudo observar mejor la "cosa esa"...esa "cosa" respiraba...

Rai: _demasiado para pensar que era una peluca...pero me sigo preguntando, ¿como le hace Rei para tener su cabello tan largo y no tener problemas con el? _-viendo a Rei.-

Olvidándose de la misión de encontrar el celular de Rei, Rai se acerco a la "cosa esa" y la toco...no paso nada...la volvió a tocar y obtuvo el mismo resultado...después de picarlo unas 15 veces seguidas el chico se harto y pateo la "cosa esa".

"cosa esa": ¡¡¡MIAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! –se lanza sobre Rai.-

Rai: ¡¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡¡MI ROSTROOOOO! –tratando de quitarse la "cosa esa" que resulto siendo un gato.-

Rei: ¡¡No te muevas!

Rai: ¡¿Cómo quieres que no me mueva si tengo un #$$#&/ de gato en mi rostro! ¡¿Por qué se comporta así!

Rei: es que Rei junior tiene un complejo animal...

Rai: ¡¿"Rei junior"!...-rasguño.- ¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡es un animal, salvenme!

Rei jr.: Grrrr...¡guauf! ¡guaf! (S-K: Oo ehhh?)

Rai: ¡¿Acaba de ladrar! Oo;

Rei: es que de chi quitito Rei junior fue criado por perros callejeros, por que sus papas lo abandonaron ya que no tenían dinero suficiente para alimentarlo a su gatito bebe, así que….

Mientras Rei contaba la triste historia de su gato Rei junior, Rai comenzaba a dudar de la salud mental de su compañero...preguntas se formulaban en su mente y cada vez eran mas e imposibles de contestar y mas cuando tienes a un gato que le enterraba sus garras en su rostro y lo desconcentraba...¿siempre fue así el pelinegro y el nunca se había fijado? No Rei no era así, ¿o si, ¿será que pasar tantas horas pensando en el moreno de ojos azules le había echo daño mentalmente, ¿la historia que esta contando Rei sobre su gato Rei junior era real o solo u invento del fruto de su imaginación, si era real ¿desde cuando los gatos y los perros se llevan tan bien? Y la pregunta que mas le molestaba...¡¿Por qué Rei no así nada para controlar a su gato y quitárselo de su rostro!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Por fin Rei le había quitado a Rei jr. (que ahora anda dormido por ahí) de su rostro y Rai se encontraba feliz...si no contamos todos los rasguños que tenia en su rostro y todos los litros de sangre que había perdido en esa pequeña pelea...

Y después de buscar de arriba a bajo de un lado a otro, incluyendo en la boca de su gato (que por cierto tenia muy mal aliento), encontró dicho objeto en su maleta...que obviamente era el primer lugar en el que debió haber buscado, si desde que regreso a China le dio la enfermedad de la huevitis aguda grado "C" (que así le llama mi primo ñ.ñU) y no había desecho su maleta desde entonces y se la pasaba sacando las cosas poco a poco según necesitara lo que había dentro...

Rei: n.n...-con el celular en su mano.-...¿como se usa?...

Rai: -caída estilo anime.- ¡¿Me estas diciendo que pase mas de medio fic buscando tu celular y cuando lo encuentras me dices que no sabes como usarlo!

Rei:...si...

Rai: ¡Ahg! _Respira...cuanta hasta 10...-ve a Rei.- -.-XX y de regreso también... _...préndelo...

Rei comenzó a presionar botones...sin saber que así claro hasta que el celular por fin se prendió, ¡¡después de unos 10 minutos de espera por parte de Rai!

Rei: ¡¡Ya lo prendí!...¿y ahora que?...

Rai: -revisándose la cara la cara frente con un espejo mientras trataba de no llorar por el dolor cuando tocaba alguna de las heridas.- llámale

Rei:...

Rai:...

Rei:...

Rai:...

8 minutos después+

Rei:...

Rai: ¿le vas a llamar o no?

Rei: Si...pero... T.T ¡¡no tengo el número de Takao-chan!

Rai: te hospedaste en su casa por más de 3 meses, ¿y no sabes ni el número de su casa?

Rei: el de la casa si pero el de su celular no.

Rai: ¡¡pues llámale a su casa!

Rei: ñ.ñUU ok, ok, ok...ya cásate –saca un libreta.- umm...Tatiana...Tala, ¿como llego su numero aquí? OoU...¡ah! ¡Takao!

Rai: bien... _a este paso me saldrá una migraña_

Rei: -veía el libro, luego el celular, libro, celular, libro, celular...y finalmente a Rai.-

Rai: no me digas...no sabes como marcar...

Rei: -asiente con la cabeza.-

Rai: usa las teclas.

Rei: ¿las que?

Rai: las teclas.

Rei: ¿tecas?

Rai: T-E-C-L-A-S

Rei: ¡ohh! –viendo el celular.- ¿se comen las teclas o que son?

Rai: ¡Ahg! –le quita el celular y la libreta a Rei y marca el numero de la casa de Takao.-

¡¡Toma! –le da el celular a Rei.-

---conversación por el celular.---

"**¿Hola?"**

"...¿ho-hola?"

"**¿Quién habla?"**

-------------------------------------

Rei: Alguien me contesto.

Rai: ¡Pues habla!

---conversación por el celular.---

"Aquí vive un chico sexy de ojos azules y con cabello del mismo color ¿que es largo y sedoso, y que su piel es morena y que de tan solo verle te dan ganas de agarrarlo y..."

¡Click+

"...¿hola?"

TuTuTuTuTuTuTuTu...+

-----------------

Rei: T.T ¡¡Me colgó!

Rai: .UU _genial...ahora esta llorando y me va a tocar a mi consolarlo...¿que estaba pensando Takao al colgarle?..._

-------Japon, Dojo Kinomiya, 11:15 a.m.------

Takao: un pervertido...un pervertido llamo al teléfono...

En ese momento entraron Max y Kai, quienes venían abrazados y muy felices. (no quiero saber por que .UU)

Max: ¿Qué te pasa Takao? –viendo a su amigo con preocupación quien se encontraba demasiado pálido y veía al teléfono como si esperara que este cobrara vida y lo atacara.-

Takao:..¡¡UN PERVERTIDO LLAMALO AL TELEFONO PREGUNTANDO POR MIIIIIIIIIIII! TT ¡¡ABUELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Lastima que Takao nunca se espero a saber quien era la persona que llamo...¿pero quien lo haría si escucharas a alguien hablar así de ti? OoUU

n.n ¿no es lindo el gato de Rei? ¡bwahahahaha! makari aguya, ¡¡si quieres otro capi dímelo! ¡¡u otro fic! yo toe aquí para servir...

Kai: entonces tráeme una soda

S-K: ...a todo mundo menos a Kai ¬¬

Yoshi: ¡dejen reviews! XD

Bye!


	2. Dinero fácil o no tan fácil

Cap 2: Dinero fácil...o no tan fácil.

Beyblade no me pertenece.

No abra contestaciones de review aquí -.-U las nuevas reglas de ffnet, ¡pero aprecio todo su apoyo! Y otra cosa...voy a cambiar el titulo de este fic, ya que el que tiene ahorita solo queda con el primer capi...apenas se me ocurra uno mejor lo cambio

_Pensamientos_

Cosas raras...OoU

**-0-0-0-0-0** cambios de escena, a veces pueden decir en donde cambia la escena...o no.

---------------

Ok, entonces el plan de llamarle a Takao no funciono y le colgó a Rei, ¡pero solo fue por que Takao se esta haciendo el difícil!...esto es un reto por parte de Takao para Rei...

Rei: _o algo parecido me dijo Rai_

Después de el fallido intento de hablar con Takao por teléfono Rei comenzó a planear otro plan en que podría A) ver a Takao otra vez o B) tan solo escuchar su melodiosa voz una ultima vez...claro que no seria la ultima vez por que si lo fuera eso querría decir que Rei esta muriendo y no, eso no esta pasando...

Rei:...¡Piensa Rei, piensa!...¡No me dejes esta vez cerebro! ¡Te aguanto a que me dejes en los exámenes de matemáticas pero esta vez no!

Caminado sin rumbo decidido (Oo?) Rei paso por muchos puestos alrededor de su hogar en china: una tienda de comestibles, un cine...una estación camionera...un centro de correo...una tienda de autos usados...la estación de tren (-.-UU ¡¡CAPTA REI!) un aeropuerto...ok talvez china no estaba tan pobre y sabían algo de tecnología...y finalmente paso frente a la casa de Rai...

Rai: ¡La casa de Rai! –comienza a correr en dirección al hogar.- ¡¡¡¡RAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! –comienza a tocar a la puerta.-

¡¡DING-DONG!

¡¡DING-DONG!

¡¡DING-DONG!

¡¡DING-DONG!

¡¡DING-DONG!

"¡¡¡¡¡RAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

**-0-dentro de la casa-0-**

Rai: _no voy a abrir...no voy a abrir...no voy a abrir..._

"¡¡Rai ábreme la puerta o juro que soplare y soplare y...! espera ese es otro cuento..total, ¡¡ABREME!"

Rai:...no definitivamente no voy a abrir...

**-3 horas después-**

Aunque parezca imposible, y molestoso ¬¬, Rei continuaba golpeando la pobre puerta que, si Rei no terminaba de golpearla, se quebraría en dos...¿pero por la mitad o por en medio?..ehhh...ok a nadie le importa eso...bueno solo a la puerta y a los habitantes de la casa ya que si Rei logra romper la puerta (por la mitad o por en medio) eso le daría a los ladrones una fácil oportunidad de entrar y robar y claro que ningún ladrón dejaría pasar una oportunidad como esta y...la autora se salio del tema...este...Rai trataba de bloquear los llamados del Neko y se puso a escuchar música con sus audífonos...¿pero como si china no conocía tan avanzada tecnología?...entonces digamos que los audífonos se los compro en Rusia en el campeonato mundial de Beyblade, ¿ok?

Rai: ...¡¡Ingrata! ¡no me digas que me quieres! ¡No me digas que me adoras, que me amas, que me extrañas! ¡¡Que ya no te creo nada! (OoUU ¿Qué? es que en estos momentos esta esa canción en la radio ñ.ñU..ejem... La ingrata le pertenece a Café Tacuba... . UU y a mi me pertenece el autógrafo que me firmo! )

Y aunque Rai tuviera el volumen a todo lo que da esa maquina, aun se podían escuchar los gritos de Rei y el timbre...

"¡¡¡¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

¡¡DING-DONG!

¡¡DING-DONG!

¡¡DING-DONG!

¡¡DING-DONG!

¡¡DING-DONG!

Al no poder soportar mas esos molestosos ruidos (y además de que su madre le regaño por dejar a su "querido amigo" afuera de la casa) por casi 4 horas Rai se levanto y fue a abrirle a su "querido amigo" como su "linda mami" se refirió hacia el.

**-0- Fuera de la casa de Rai donde un cansado Rei golpeaba a la pobre e inocente puerta de la casa. -0-0**

Rei: ¿_será que Rai, mi amigo, mi friend, mi compañero, mi compadre, no quiere hablar conmigo?...nah...¿por que haría eso? ¡¡si somos tan buenos amigos! _

(S-K: ¬¬ no...¿como crees que haria eso?...)

Y después de hacer sus pensamientos a parte y no prestarles mas atención, Rei siguió con su tarea de aprovecharse de la ya casi destruida puerta...¡¡Que se quebró por en medio! (S-K:...-ve a mint.- gane...paga... Mint: ¬¬XXX –le da 20 pesos.-)

Pero justo en el momento en que aquella puerta perdió la batalla contra Rei...y se partió a la mitad ¬¬UU...Rai salio de la oscuridad de su casa a la luz...si, todavía es de día y el sol les esta dando en el rostro y les daña los ojos...¡A eso me refería con lo de "a la luz"!

Rei: T0T ¡Rai amigo, mi friend, mi compañero, mi compadre, mi...!

Rai: Si, si ya parale...¿que quieres?

Rei: n.n tengo otro plan para que yo pueda estar con Takao...

Rai: y eso es...

Rei: n.n mira ¿vez esas cajas de haya? –apunta unas cajas de madera que aparecieron de la nada en el patio de Rai.-

Rai: ...si...Oo de donde salieron?

Rei: ¡Simple! Me voy a meter a una de esas casas tu las cierras y me llevas al correo y llego a Japón con Takaito!

Rai: ..._No me suena mal, con un poco de suerte y Rei se muere por falta de oxigeno..._jejejejeje...Rei..._ U.U lastima que no soy tan malo..._¡¿Eres o te haces!

Rei: ¿Qué si me hago que?

Rai: olvida eso, ¡Rei no te puedes ir a Japon asi! ¡Te puedes morir de asfixia!

Rei: ¡¡Pero yo Quero ver a Takaito! TT –renegó como un pequeño niño que no consiguió que su padre le comprara la tienda entera de juguetes OoU.-

Rai: mira Rei...¿por que no consigues un trabajo y te ahorras el dinero suficiente para comprar un boletos de avión para ir a Japón?

Rei: Oo? Pero aquí no hay aviones (S-K: ¡¡¡¡si hay acabamos de pasar por el aeropuerto!)

Rai: ¡¿En que mundo vives! Mi casa esta a 2 cuadras del aeropuerto...que no es nada lindo pues me despiertan los aviones a la mitad de la noche...

Rei: ¿enserio? ¿Por qué nunca los había notado?

Rai: no contestare eso, pero te sigo diciendo que consigas un trabajo, si lo haces tendrás dinero para ir a Japón en...3 años n.n

Rei: -- tengo mas suerte en ir caminando de aquí a Japón...u0u pero si consigo varios trabajos me pagaran mas y podré verlo en...mmmm...4 trabajos...o 6 seria mejor entonces...lo veré en 3 meses 0

Rai: ehh, no creo que sea una buena idea tomar tantos trabajos a la vez.

Pero Rei ya no escucho la advertencia de su amigo pues estaba en su mundo de color de rosa (¿?) imaginándose que diría Takao-chan cuando el llegara frente al dojo Kinomiya galopando un caballo blanco y siendo seguido por todos sus súbditos, entonces desmontaría el caballo se dirigiría hacia Takao tomaría sus delicadas manos y diría:

Rei: ¡Te amo! ¡Cásate conmigo! –tomando las manos de Kevin quien pasaba por ahí.-

Rai: o.0UU

Kevin:...o/oUUUU...¿uh, Rei te sientes bien?

Rei: ¡Te amo con todo mi corazón, solo dame una oportunidad! –le saca el aire al pobre Kevin al abrazarlo con una fuerza sobre natural.-

Kevin: X.x

Rai: Oh, my god you kill Ke-ejem, ¡Rei suelta a Kevin lo estas matando! _Si es que no lo hizo ya…_

Pero como el fic es un ReixTakao, no podemos tener al nekojin en la cárcel por asesinato, así que dejaremos vivir a Kevin diciendo que se desmayo por la sorpresa...y la falta de aire...

Rei: -sale de su fantasía amorosa y reacciona.- O0O ¡¡¡¡Wahhhh! –suelta a Kevin y lo deja caer en el suelo.-

Rai: u.uU vamos Rei...-lo jala del brazo.- vamos a conseguirte un trabajo.

Rei: ¡7 trabajos!

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

La búsqueda del trabajo para Rei no parecía ser tan fácil como Rai lo había imaginado, el primer lugar al que fueron a buscar fue la pastelería Nelly's (no existe...pero una amiga mía se llama Nelly y le gustan los pasteles XD) en la cual se buscaba a un empleado para que ayudara al hacer los pasteles.

Pero en el primer intento en hacer un pastel Rei termino inundando la pastelería de masa para pastel además de haber quemado la cocina, Rai salio del puesto arrastrando a Rei, los dueños de la ex pastelería solo decían que esto debía ser parte de un complot de las otras pastelerías para arruinar su trabajo.

Rai: Al menos no te reconocieron, ok, otro trabajo...¿que tal en esa tienda de ropa nueva que esta en el centro?

Rei: ¬¬ Rei Jr. Tiene que ir conmigo.

Rai: ¿Para que quieres a esa bola de pelos contigo?

Rei: Me da buena suerte ñ.ñ además de que es una oportunidad para que vea a sus padres adoptivos.

Rai: _¿Los perros?...pensé que esa historia no era de verdad, bueno sirve de ver si en realidad los gatos y los perros se llevan bien y con pura suerte los perros se comen a esa cosa._

Los dos chicos fueron a la casa de Rei para recoger al gato y se después se fueron rumbo al centro de la ciudad.

Al llegar a la tienda, que se llamaba Okiri, Rai logro conseguir un trabajo para Rei de cajero.

Rei: ¿Cajero, ¿Qué son, ¿Mueven cajas, ¿o venden cajeta?

Rai:...ehhh...buena suerte en tu trabajo..._la necesitaras_

Además de no saber como utilizar un celular, una estufa y saber que china estaba avanzando bastante en su tecnología en el tiempo en el que el había estado babeando tras Takao en Japón, ¡¿el pelinegro no sabia que era un cajero!

Aparentemente Rei en realidad no tenia idea de lo que era un cajero, pues a la primera clienta que tuvo frente a el le decia: "Quiero pagar esto" o "Quiero comprar esto" y despues de 5 minutos de golpear la maquina registradora, la clienta cambio sus frases a: "¿Eres #"? ¡¡Quiero comprar esto!" o "¿Hola? ¡¡¡Si no me cobras me lo llevare sin pagar!", la ultima parecia ser la favorita de la clienta.

Rei: ¡¡Pues lleveselo! ¡Andele ahí esta la puerta! –parece que Rei exploto al escuchar la misma frase mas de 35 veces.-

Clienta: o.óXX –sale por la puerta...para tener una alarma sonando tras de ella y a 2 policias llevandosela.- ¡Dejenme! ¡Yo no hize nada esto es abuso de poder! ¡Policias corruptoooooosss!

Rei: grrrrrr...

Cliente: Disculpe, ¿esto cuanto cu--?

Rei: ¡¡No me importa lleveselo! ¡¡Es mas renuncio! ¡Nunca volvere a trabajar en este lugar, a ver como se las arreglan sin mi!

Sale por las puertas corredizas del puesto.

Clientes:...¡¡¡YYYAAAAAYYYYY!

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **

Rai: u0u veamos...¿la tienda de dulces? No te comiste todos los caramelos, ¿la zapatería Irídea? No, Rei Jr. Se comió 5 pares de zapatos y fuimos perseguidos por el gerente...¿como mesero? Nop, perdiste 2 trabajos al derramar la comida sobre los clientes, no puedes trabajar en la veterinaria pues el año pasado dejaste todos los gatos libres y desde entonces no dejan que te acerques, mmmmm...bueno Rei solo queda un trabajo más.

Rei: ;; -traumado por todos los trabajos que hizo y no le han pagado nada.- ¿Cuál?

Rai: En la licorería Meny, pero no se si dejen que trabajes ahí por ser menor de edad _Y por la reputación que haz ganado en las ultimas 6 horas por destrozar y mandar a la bancarrota a todos los puestos de la ciudad._

Rei: ¡Vamos, es el ultimo lugar ahí debe haber un trabajo para mi n0n la ultima es la vencida.

Rai: bueno vamos u.u.U

Ambos se encaminaron a la parte más oscura y vieja de china, ahí había cantidades de tiendas que vendían artículos importados de México (n.nU).

Rei: ¡Mira Rei! Yo siempre quise de estos cuando era niño –saca un balero del montón de juguetes que había en el puesto.- n.n lo voy a comprar –entra a la tienda.-

Rai: uuU ¿no que juntar dinero para ir a Japón?

Rei Jr.: (ehhh, solo había sido mencionado pero no había aparecido) ñ.ñ ¡miau! –Viendo a Rai.-

Rai: ¬¬ ¿que quieres decir con "miau", bola de pelos? Querrás decir: ¡Voy a atacarte cuando menos lo esperes y me comeré tu lengua como dice aquel dicho!

Rei Jr.: ñ.ñ ¡Guaaauuf! –da pequeños brinquitos.-

Rai: esperaba haberme equivocado TT

El gato y el neko (¿suena raro?) esperaban al oji-ámbar, el segundo guardando una distancia de un metro del primero...por pura protección, hasta que al fin salio Rei jugando con su nueva adquisición.

Rei: ¡vamos!

Y por fin llegaron al bar Meny, al entrar fueron detenidos por un gorila...no esperen, es un hombre bastante grande, ancho, peludo y tenia un parche en el ojo derecho.

Hombre: ¿A quien buscan?

Rai: Buscamos a Meny, mi amigo Rei –apunta al susodicho.- quiere un trabajo en este local.

Hombre: Yo soy Meny, ¿para que quieres el trabajo?

Rei: Necesito ir a Japón para ver a mi ser querido, pero no tengo dinero por ser pobre T0T

Meny: T0T ¡Que triste historia!

Rai:...

Rei Jr.: -viendo a Rai con ojos asesinos.- _¡¡Atacar! ¡¡Atacartacatartacar!_

Meny: espera un momento, ¿eres mayor de edad?

Rei:...¡Si!

Meny: mmm –cambia su parche a su ojo izquierdo.-

Rai: Oo? _¿Para que hace eso?_

Meny: ¿y ese balero es tuyo? –apunta al objeto.-

Rei: ñ.ñ ¡es de el! jejejeje –le lanza el balero a Rai.-

Rai: -el balero la da en la cara.- Xx

Rei Jr.: -preparando sus garras.-

Meny: ¡Perfecto! ¡Vamos que tu trabajo comienza ahora mismo, necesito toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir! –Meny y Rei entran al local.-

Rai: Espero y este trabajo si dure...-ve a Rei Jr.- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me vez así? ¡¡Aléjate bestia! ¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Meny: Solo sírvele a las personas lo que te pidan y para que no tengas problemas, las botellas tienen el nombre, ¡Solo tienes que ser rápido al encontrarlas! Jajajajajaja cof cof -toma del tequila de uno de los clientes.- ahhh...mucho mejor, gracias amigo.

Cliente: Mi tequila TT

Rei: Ok –se pone tras el mostrador y comienza su trabajo número 27 del día.-

Ya habían pasado 15 minutos y Rei no tenia ningún problema, hasta que...

Rai: ¡¡¡AAAHHHHHHH! ¡quítenmelo, quítenmelo! ¡Me esta matando! –entro por la puerto con Rei Jr. en su rostro.-

ClienteA: ¡ese gato esta matando al chico, ayúdenlo!

ClienteB: ¡Ven chico! –toma a Rai por el brazo.- ¡Mete la cabeza ahí!

Rai: ¿en donde?

El ClienteB metió el rostro de Rai, junto a Rei jr., dentro de uno de los barriles de cerveza, sacaba a Rai y volvía a meter su rostro en el barril...esto continuo hasta que por fin Rei Jr. soltó al pobre chico.

Rai: ¿gracias?

ClienteB: De nada.

Meny: ¡HAAAA! ¡Mi mejor cerveza! ¡Tu! –se voltea hacia Rei.- ¿ese es tu amigo no?

Rei: si ñ.ñU

Meny: bueno chico, pues siento decirlo pero te tendré que despedir no puedo tener a tus amigos viniendo a visitarte y destruyendo mi bar, lo siento chico, me agradabas, recoge tus cosas y vete.

Rei: No traje ninguna cosa ô.ó

Meny: Ahhh, pues entonces es mas rápido, toma a tu amigo y vete...pero recuerda que este lugar estará abierto cada vez que quieras tomar un trago, ¡Los martes son 2 por 1!...¬¬ y nosotros pusimos ese anuncio primero que esos copiones de dominos...(S-K: no me pertenece dominos, no me gustan mucho las pizzas)

Rei: Pero TT ¡me gustaba este trabajo, ¡Nadie se fijaba si me equivocaba por que estaban bien borrachos!

Meny: Fuera chico.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Rei: -caminando hacia su casa pero no deja de llorar.-

Rai: Lo siento Rei, esta vez fue mi culpa que te despidieran _En realidad ese gato tiene la culpa ¬¬XXX_

Rei: No te preocupes ya me las arreglare, a ver como le hago.

Rei: ToT...o.o...¿Y Rei Jr.?

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

En la licorería Meny.

ClienteC: ¡Meny otra cerveza para mi amigo!

Meny: ¡De inmediato! –sirve la cerveza y se la da a...-

Rei Jr.: ñ/ñ ¡Miau--¡ hick hick

Oh, parece que el pequeño Rei Jr. se emborracho cuando lo metieron al barril de cerveza junto a Rai y se ve muy feliz, ¿Cuántos vasos se abra tomado ya, hasta creo que se olvido de Rei y lo cambio por la cerveza...un momento si Rei Jr. esta así...¿Rai no esta igual verdad? Digo lo acabamos de ver hace un rato y se encontraba perfectamente bien.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Rai: ¡¡Lo siento, perdón, ¡También perdóname por aquella vez en Halloween que lance huevos a tu casa, ¡Y por la vez que no te pase la tarea de matemáticas el año antepasado, ¡Y por hablar mal de ti a tus espaldas, ¡Por---¡

Rei: ¡¡Ya callate! ¬¬XXX...o.o...¿Hablas mal de mí a mis espaldas? TT

¿Quién dice que la verdad no duele?...parece que Rei va tener que perdonar muchas cosas de Rai, como son muchas y no nos importan los dejaremos por ahora, ¡Pero recuerden que Rei tiene un buen corazón y olvidara perdonara a Rai de todas formas el es su amigos!...¿o no?...y si no lo hace de todas formas se le olvidara todo lo que dijo en 3 o 4 días...

**-0-0-0-0** Japón, Dojo Kinomiya 5:15 p.m.**-0-0-0-0**

Max seguía tratando de tranquilizar a Takao desde las 6 ultimas horas, Kai solo se veía aburrido y Takao seguía llorando a todo lo que hasta a ver logrado formar un rió de lagrimas que Max había nombrado "Maximiliano", aunque Kai no entendía para que le ponía nombre a un río de lagrimas que desaparecería después de una buena trapeada, Max no contesto a eso.

Max: Vamos Takao, a lo mejor se equivocaron de teléfono.

Takao: ¡¿Equivocarse de teléfono, ¡Max, ¡¡¡Preguntaron por mi y me describieron, ¡¡No se equivocaron de numero!

Max: ñ.ñ bueno Takao, eso ya quedo en el pasado, ¿Por qué no lo olvidas y seguimos con nuestras vidas?

Takao: ¿Pe-pero y si vuelve a llamar ese depravado?

Max: Entonces le mandamos a Kai-kun para que lo mate :3

Kai: ¿disculpa, es su problema no el mió –se cruza de brazos.-

Max: ¬¬ lo haces o duermes en el sillón por el resto de tu vida.

Kai: en primera no compartimos cama ¡Y menos casa, y en segunda, ¿Cómo vas a lograr eso?

Max: Mandando a Takao-chan a tu casa hasta que dejen de molestarlo ñ.ñ

Kai: OoUU _A veces me sorprende sus respuestas...aunque estén inventadas en el mismo instante en el que uno se las pregunta...-.-..._

Takao: TT ¡bwaaaaahhhh--!...oigan...

Max: ¿Qué pasa?

Takao: Ahora que lo pienso, la voz del teléfono parecía bastante familiar...y era de hombre mmmm...

Max: ¿familiar, ¡ya esta, seguro era alguien de tus amigos o de algún beyluchador que conoces que te llamo para declararte...

Takao: ¿declararme que?

Kai:...?...

Max: u0u declararte que el...¡es el mejor bromista al asustarte de tal manera:3 ¡asustar al campeón mundial debe ser un reto para ellos!

Kai: -caída estilo anime.-

Takao: ¿eso crees, si eso debe de ser, ¡jajajajajajaja, ¡no debo preocuparme por nada, gracias Maxy –se va a la cocina.-

Kai: -se incorpora.-...¿mejor bromista, ¿no pudiste inventar algo mejor?

Max: jejejejeje...fue lo primero que se me ocurrió (S-K: y a mi también ;-;) además ya había llorado bastante por ello.

Kai: Mentiroso u0u

Max: una mentirilla blanca no daña.

Kai: ¿Y si vuelve a llamar el depravado?

Max: Tu te encargas de el o te duermes en el sillón por el resto de tu vida –se va con Takao a la cocina.-

Kai: OO...X.xU demonios...si logro descubrir quien es ese depravado juro qe si lo mato por meterme en este embrollo.

-----------

S-K: -debajo de a mesa de la compu.- ¡no me maten! ¡Me tarde mucho lo se, pero no tenia Internet ñ.ñUU y me lo acaban de poner...-ve las miradas asesinas.- ¡yick! Bueno, ¿lo que cuenta es ya esta aquí no, lo siento **makari aguya **por la larga tardanza** -.-**UU...

Yoshi: ñ.ñ almenos ya tiene Internet y podrá actualizar más rápido.

S-K: ¡Si, esperen el próximo capi onde sabremos si Rei perdona o no a Rai...o se l olvida (¬¬ apuesten por esa), ¿y que hará ahora Rei que no tiene trabajo, ¿reaccionara Rei Jr., ¿Kai cumplirá su promesa, ¿les agrado Meny y querrán que vuelva a aparecer? XD ¡todo esto y mas en el sig capitulo!

Yoshi: ¡dejen reviews!

C ya!


	3. Si hay vida inteligente

Si disculpas por la tardanza pero todo lo que tenia escrito para el final no salía como quería...finalmente quedo este capitulo...aunque no me convence...me cambio todo el plot que tenia . ¡¡oh, dios mió!! ¡¿Tenia plot?!, pues si tenia uno...XD...bueno disfrútalo Makari Aguya. Y agradezco a todos los que dejaron review en el capitulo anterior ya en este capi responderé a cada uno de ustedes amigos.

Yoshi: Beyblade no le pertenece a Suu-Kyi.

Pero me pertenece Rei Jr. y El Bar Meny con todos sus accesorios XD.

_Pensamientos_

Cosas raras...OoU

**-0-0-0-0-0** cambios de escena, a veces pueden decir en donde cambia la escena...o no.

----------------------------

Habían pasado ya tres días desde la última vez que Rai vio a Rei, aunque no lo admitiera. el chico estaba preocupado ¿Dónde estaba Rei?. Talvez había decidido a irse a pata de perro hasta Japón, talvez consiguió que Meny le diera el trabajo otra vez o quien sabe que le paso.

Rai: Pero si que todo ah estado tranquilo estos tres últimos días –suspiró.- esto no es bueno.

Rai se levanto del sillón donde se encontraba recostado y se dirigió a la puerta de su casa y salio.

Rai: Mas vale que ese tonto no haya echo una tontería. _Como si eso no fuera posible_ –suspiro-

Seria mejor ver como sigue Rei, quien sabe si los dueños de todas esas tiendas y puestos pequeños en los que trabajo Rei dieron con su paradero y llamaron a las autoridades y ahora el peli-negro so encuentra en un celda en la estación de policía cumpliendo una sentencia de 70 años por arruinar las vidas de todas aquellas personas...y otros 15 años por dejar a los gatos sueltos hace un año...

Había muchas personas, demasiadas personas frente la casa de Rei, Rai se preocupo, talvez los dueños de esos puestos están pensando en tomar justicia por cuenta propia y han venido a golpear a Rei, su preocupación aumento al ver a un hombre con un bat de beisball.

Rai: Dios mió, ¡Rei! –corrió empujando a todas las personas que obstruían su paso.- ¡Rei!

Ahora se encontraba en el jardín del chico ojiambar, lo sabia por los hoyos en la tierra que Rei Jr. había escarbado en el, trato de empujar a otra persona pero esta no se movió, entonces se fijo que trataba de mover a una mujer con sobre peso cuya masa corporal podia competir con la de un hipopótamo.

Rai: ¡Quítese!, ¡¡¡¡Mueva su enorme y gordo trasero esta estorbando!!!! –Sin voltear ver a la mujer Rai siguió corriendo en busca de su amigo.-

Mujer: ¡Ugh!, ¡Los chicos estos días no saben respetar a sus mayores!

Hombre: Jajajajaja, a sus mayores en tanto a tamaño.

Mujer: ¬¬XXX ¿Qué dijo usted?

**-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Rai: ¡Quítense! –Empuja a un hombre.- ¡¡¡Muévanse, fuera de mi camino!!!

Anciano: ¡Oye!, ¡Espera tu turno!, Eh, estado esperando el mió toda la mañana.

Rai: ¡¿"Su turno"?! ¡Que animal!, y yo pensaba que los ancianos creían en la paz y mírese usted, esperando un "turno" para poder gol—

"¡...comprar una limonada! ¡A solo 100 yens!"(1)

Rai: ¿Qué...?, ¿Rei? –Rápidamente busca el lugar de donde se podía escuchar mas fuerte la voz del otro chico.-

Rei: ¡Limonadas!, ¡¡¡Compren sus deliciosas limonadas!!!

Rei se encontraba en un perfecto estado de salud, sin golpes, cortadas o huesos y costillas rotos como Rai se había imaginado, en lugar de eso el neko estaba sentado detrás de un pequeño mostrador, que en realidad era la pequeña mesa de la cocina de Rei, con un mini refrigerador enseguida de el, y un llamativo letrero que anunciaba vasos de limonadas por el precio de 100 yens.

Rei: ¡Hola Rai!, ¿Quieres un vaso de limonada?

Rai: Uhhhh...-siente las miradas de odio de todas las personas detrás suyo.- ahhh, no gracias...

Rei: mmmm, ok, ¡Muy bien damas y caballeros solo queda suficiente para 23 vasos mas, así que las primeras 23 personas de la fila se quedan, los demás lo siento pero no habrá mas hasta mañana!, ¡Nos veremos mañana!

Hubo varios gritos de protesta y uno que otro lloriqueo de niños pequeños pero poco a poco las personas fueron abandonando el lugar excepto por las 23 personas en la fila.

Rei: Déjame atiendo a estas personas y luego hablamos, Rai.

Después de unos veinte minutos de espera Rei había despachado a los clientes restantes y cerrado su negocio de limonadas, con un letrero que decía "Serado"...y si, así decía, parece que Rei tiene peores faltas de ortografía que la autora.

Rai: Así que...¿esto es lo que haz estado haciendo estos días?

Rei: ¡Si! –Sonríe satisfactoriamente.- ¡Ya tengo la mitad del dinero para pagar el boleto de avión para ir hacia donde Taka-chan esta!

Rai: _Por fin entendió que si tenemos aviones..._ ¿La mitad del dinero?, ¿como es posible?, ¿En solo tres días conseguiste todo ese dinero?

Rei: Elementalmente mi querido Rai, eh vendido una gran cantidad de limonadas estos tres últimos días –saca una libreta.- mira tan solo el primer día vendí la increíble cantidad de 10---

Rai: ¿_Desde cuando habla como un graduado de la universidad?_ –como ya es conocido Rai dejo de escuchar a Rei.- _Ok talvez se deba al trauma de todos los trabajos que habia echo, o talvez el haber perdido a Rei Jr. aquella noche _(2)_ o ¿su amor por Takao es tan profundo que le a echo esto?...lo mas probable es que por fin recibió un cerebro...de algo sirvió que le rogara a Dios. _

Rei: ¡¡¡¡...entonces podré ir a ver a mi Taka-chan!!!!!!!!! –se pone a bailar la macarena abrazando un monito de chibi Takao.- ¡Soy tan feliz!

Rai: _Ah, parece que era por tiempo limitado._

Mientras Rei hacia que peque Takao bailara la macarena con el y Rai se lamentara que ese milagro durara tan poco tiempo una persona se acerco a ellos, ohhh, pero miren quien es aquella persona...Miss. Hipopótamo se acerca a los chicos.

Miss. Hipopótamo: Disculpen. -Los neko-jins se le quedan viendo.- Quiero hablar con el dueño de este puesto. –silencio total pero las miradas siguen.- Ejem...

Rei: Ohhhh, ¡Oye Rai!, ¿hay un zoológico cerca de aquí?

Rai: ¿eh?, no que yo sepa Rai, ¿por que la pregunta?

Rei: Es que creí que se les había escapado un hipopótamo de su exhibición.

Miss Hipopótamo: ¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué???!!! –una venita se nota claramente en su frente.-

Rei: Pero al parecer se escapo un hipopótamo de un circo, ¡este habla! –dijo de forma emocionada.-

Rai: ahhhhh...-ve la señora hipopótamo.- ¡¡¡Dios mió!!!, ¡¡¡Si HAY un circo en la ciudad!!!

Miss. Hipopótamo: ¡¡Mocosos!! ¡¿Qué no saben quien soy?!

Rei: ¿Un experimento secreto que se escapo?

Rai: ¿Una especie súper desarrollada de un hipopótamo?

Miss. Hipopótamo: Grrrr...No, soy la señorita Lemerlei (3) dueña de las exitosas bebidas naturales "Hipo-Tamu" y tengo una propuesta para el dueño de este establecimiento.

**-0-0-0-0** Japón, Dojo Kinomiya 10:25 a.m**-0-0-0-0**

Kai se encontraba furioso no solo su novio lo metió en esto de investigar quien es el estupido admirador secreto de Takao también le hizo que fuera a comprar un pastel de tres leches a las 4:35 de la mañana por que Takao no podía dormir...y si Takao no duerme entonces come.

Kai: Y aun así hago lo que me pide ese...-sonríe.- (4)

Max: ¡¡KAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!! –se lanza contra el ojirubi que se encontraba sentado viendo el televisor.- ¿Haz tenido alguna avancé?

Kai: Pues para ser sinceros si –sonríe de forma picara.- esta mañana me dejaste que te befha...

Max: Si aun quieres aparecer con tu linda cara en la revista "Top Idol" mas te vale que no termines esa frase –dijo seriamente con una mirada que prometía muerte mientras le tapaba la boca a Kai con la mano...aunque se le veía sonrojado.- Ahora dime enserio si haz encontrado algo sobre el depravado que acosa a Takao.

Kai: Hmph...aun no, eh interrogado a toda las personas que creo que podrían ser su enfermo fan Robert, Tala, Brooklyn, Zeo, Ozuma...incluso al vecino.

Max: El vecino de Takao tiene 45 años...

Kai: Nunca se sabe –abraza a Max por la cintura.-

Max: Eres un enfermo...y por "interrogar" ¿quieres decir raptar y prometerles de que si no dicen nada los usaras su cuerpo como campo de entrenamiento para Dranzer?

Kai: Me conoces muy bien, de todas forma...ninguno de ellos confeso saber algo...mmmmm...

Max: Kai...-suspiro.- ¿probaste ver el identificador de llamadas y llamar a la persona?

Kai: Ahhh..._Soy un idiota. _¡Claro que lo hice!, ¿me crees algún idiota? La persona no contesto...-se levanta.- Ahora voy a ir a interrogar a Hitoshi.

Max: Ewwww...Kai eso es incest...

Kai: Como dije nunca se sabe –se retira de la sala.-

Max:...¡El identificador de llamadas esta en el teléfono del comedor! –Kai pasa frente a la habitación nuevamente y va en dirección al comedor.- ...idiota...

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Rei: ¿Así que...quiere comprar la receta de mis limonadas y me paga 30,000 yen?

Sra. Lemerlei: Así es, es un buen trato, nadie le dará otro así. –sonríe.-

Rai: Hpmh...sigo diciendo que no lo vendas Rei te esta yendo muy bien.

Rei: Mmmmm...Señora Lemerlei...no me convence vender mi receta así como así...

Sra. Lemerlei: Pero querido, es un buen trato o ¿que deseas tener a cambio de esa receta?

Rai: ¿Que tal si le paga dos boletos de avión para Japón? –intercepto el neko.- Para Rei y para mi.

Sra. Lemerlei: Bueno si eso es lo que realmente quiere...

Rai: ¡Todavía no termino!, con todos los gastos pagados; hotel, comida, compras que hagamos, etc.

Sra. Lemerlei: Ah, bueno..._Necesito esa receta._ Esta bien...si eso es lo que desea el joven Rei hagamos el contrato, síganme.

La Señora Lemerlei se dirige a su limosina.

Rei: ¡Oh, eres un genio Rai nunca se me habría ocurrido algo así!

Rai: Ja, pues tu sabes...lo hice por ti amigo.

Rei: ¡¡Gracias!!, mira que a mi solo se me ocurrió decirle a la Señora Hipopótamo que si al contrato a cambio del 70 por ciento de las ganancias de ventas. ¡¡Ahí voy Takao!!

Rai: ¡¿QUUEEEE?!

**-0-0-0-0** Japón, Dojo Kinomiya 10:42 a.m**-0-0-0-0**

Kai: Bien ahora veamos quien es el que me a metido en todos estos problemas...-ve la lista de llamadas recibidas.- "desconocido" ah es un celular...¿ah?, este teléfono...¡¡¿¿REI??!! El es el idiota que hi—

Max: ¡Kai!, ¿Se nos acabo el pastel puedes traer mas? –se encuentra gritando desde el segundo piso.-

Kai: Pero...

Max: ¡Por favor!

Kai: -suspiro.- Ya voy...-sale de la casa.- Y luego hablare con Rei...

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sra. Lemerlei: Bien el contrato esta echo y firmado por los dos, recibirás el dinero que necesites para tu viaje, ahora dame la receta. –vuelve a sonreír.-

Estaban en la oficina de la bebidas "Hipo-Tamu", la mujer había mandado a hacer el contrato rápidamente y lo tenían listo en media hora, ohhh el poder que debía tener para hacerlo tan rápido, después de que el abogado había leído el contenido para la Señora Lemerlei y Rei, ambos firmaron el contrato...en todo este proceso Rai no había salido de su estado de shock por haber arruinado esta oportunidad para Rei, aunque este ni supiera.

Rei: ok, ¿tiene una hoja y un papel? –le dan los materiales y escribe unas cosas.- ¡Ok aquí tiene su receta! ¡¡Vamonos Rai!!

El pelinegro tomo a su amigo del brazo y ambos salieron de las oficinas.

Sra. Lemerlei: ¡¡Por fin!!

La mujer tomo la hoja y la lee:

Ingredientes: un litro de agua, 3 limones y 2 cucharas de azúcar.

Instrucciones: Mezclar muy bien.

La cantidad de los ingredientes varía a la cantidad de limonada deseada. D XOXO

Sra. Lemerlei: Gahhh...-se puede ver su alma abandonando su cuerpo.-

Abogado: Lamentable ya firmo el contrato.

Fuera de las Industrias de las bebidas "Hipo-Tamu" Rei y Rai se detuvieron para conversar un momento sobre lo sucedido en el Bar Meny.

Rai:...y por eso te digo que lo siento...no es que a diario hablara tus espaldas cada ves que no estabas..._A veces hasta estabas ahí..._

Rei: Hey, no te preocupes para eso estamos los amigos estas perdonado –sonríe y ambos se abrazan.-

Rai: Bueno entonces nos vemos mañana –se va caminando con un letrero de "Patéame" en su espalda.- _Que fácil fue eso._

Rei: Patán...-se va en dirección a su casa.-

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Mientras tanto en el Bar Meny, Rei Jr. seguía con sus nuevos amigos alcohólicos, todos los días hacían fiesta y competencias en las cuales Rei Jr. siempre ganaba, se hizo tan popular que el mismo Meny le dio una credencial de cliente honorario con la cual podía tomar de la mejor cerveza y las bebidas mas finas que Meny podría ofrecer. Se la paso con sus nuevos amigos los siguientes tres días contándose historias de la infancia...de como vivió con perros callejeros y de cuando peleo con un oso polar (que todos estaban tan tomados que le creyeron), todo era felicidad hasta que por fin estuvo lo suficiente sobrio para recordar a su amo Rei y su extraño compañero Rai y se despidió de sus amigos y de Meny para regresar a casa.

Extrañamente nadie cuestiono a las personas como es que entendían lo que Rei Jr. decía en su dialecto perro-gato oriental.

---------------------------

(1) ¿Les parece poco dinero o esta bien?

(2) Cap. 2, Rei Jr. se quedo en el Bar Meny y no regreso los siguientes tres dias.

(3) El nombre de la Señora Lemerlei es el nombre de un hipopótamo extinto Hippopotamus lemerlei.

(4) Wow, se nota que quiere a Max, para hacer lo el le dice.

Bueno a la mejor notan que esta escrito algo diferente el comienzo del fic al final...jejejejeje...es una larga historia...y no en realidad Rei no se hizo inteligente es su inteligencia normal, pero el bruto no sabe apreciarla...aunque talvez es algo bueno la Sra. Lemerlei no podrá hacer las limonadas XD así que podemos decir que el chico estafo a la hipopótamo.

Bueno ahora les pido ayuda ñ.ñ estoy buscando un nuevo titulo para este fic, pero no hallo uno, así que les agradecería si tuvieran una magnifica idea para el fic...jejejeje...

Bueno me despido c/read ya soon.


End file.
